WSB-15 Sabotage Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units The WSB-15 Sabotage Droid is physically identical to the WED-15 Maintenance Droid. It has all the same systems and abilities, and most WSB-15 Droids are simply WED-15 Droids with a different processor. The WED-15 is a 5th-Degree Droid with a Basic Processor, while the WSB-15 is a 4th-Degree Military Droid with a Heuristic Processor, military-grade sabotage and weapon use programming, and a small self-destruct unit attached to the processor. Although WSB-15s are rarely used in assignments that involve attacking sentient beings directly, they are capable of defending themselves and can Stun or kill living beings or Droids that attempt to keep them from their objective. As a result, they have been programmed to use their plasma cutters as weapons. WSB-15 Sabotage Droid Encounters The most effective WSB-15 Droids are the ones that no one knows about. To get a WSB-15 Droid to its target, the Droid's owner most often either deliberately damages a WED-15 Droid or simply waits until one needs to be repaired or replaced. Then, the owner either waylays or bribes the technicians who arrive to repair the WED-15 Droid and either substitutes a WSB-15 Droid for the broken WED-15 unit or simply removes the WED-15's processor core and replaces it with a new one, instantly transforming it into a WSB-15 Droid. WSB-15 Droids can be used to subtly reprogram a Droid factory to produce Droids with personalities and training very different than what it was ordered to produce, to create serious malfunctions in Starfighters that show only up in actual combat, or to engage in a spree of wanton destruction. Some WSB-15 units are programmed to continue performing sabotage until they are discovered, and then to destroy themselves. In other cases, after completing their sabotage, a WSB-15 Droid fakes a minor malfunction that requires calling a repair crew, at which point the Droid's owner sends agents to replace its processing core with one from a normal WED-15 unit, leaving the victim of the sabotage unaware that anything out of the ordinary has occurred. WSB-15 Sabotage Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. WSB-15 Sabotage Droid Statistics (CL 7) Small 4th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 3/Scoundrel 6 Initiative: '''+7; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +12 Languages: Basic, Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 22 (Flat-Footed: 19), Fortitude Defense: 16, Will Defense: 18 Hit Points: 37, Damage Threshold: 16 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: 4 Squares (Tracked) Melee: '''Claw (2) +6 (1d3+3) '''Ranged: '''Plasma Cutter (2) +9 (3d4+3) '''Special: Self-Destruct System +5 (4d6, 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: '+6; 'Grab: '''+4 '''Attack Options: [[Dastardly Strike|'Dastardly Strike']], Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Disruptive, Gimmick Base Stats Abilities: Strength 10, Dexterity 16, Constitution -, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 12, Charisma 10 Talents: Dastardly Strike, Disruptive, Gimmick Feats: Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Mechanics), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Training (Knowledge (Technology)), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Use Computer), Toughness, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +14, Knowledge (Technology) +9, Mechanics +14, Perception +12, Stealth +17, Use Computer +9 Droid Systems: '''Tracked Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, 2 Hand Appendages, 2 Tool Appendages, 2 Instrument Appendages, Improved Sensor Package, Self-Destruct System '''Possessions: Plasma Cutter (2; as Hold-Out Blaster Pistol) Availability: Military; Cost: 13,000 credits